Bite Me
by QuinnBekah
Summary: Rachel was turned into a vampire in New York, and wants to use her new gift to impress her punk girlfriend, Quinn. femmeslash. Smut. Enjoy!


Title: Bite Me  
>Pairing: Faberry<br>POV: Third person  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Sexual Content, Course Language, FemmeSlash, Supernatural.

Summary: Supernatural!Faberry with Vampire!Rachel and the current Punk!Quinn. Slight spoilers for Quinn's new look in S3 for those who don't know. SMUT!

A/N: Had a great dream about Vampire!Rachel and just HAD to write this! Sort of dark-ish but not really, with just enough fluff at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own either of these girls or Quinn's look which sort of inspired this fic. The song is also not mine.

Looking in her mirror, Rachel saw a girl she did not recognize. Knee high combat boots, short black lace skirt, leather strapless top that exposed her entire midsection and zipped up in the front between her boobs which were braless. A dark blue streak in her tousled hair, bright red lipstick and dark heavy eyeliner. There were chains on her skirt and she was sporting a belly button ring.  
>But the most drastic change were the sharp fangs that had shown up in her mouth ever since that night in New York when she'd been killed.<br>Rachel never believed in vampires, until she had become one. But this sudden change in her look had nothing to do with her newfound vampirism. It was all for her girlfriend, Quinn, who had entered her rebellious and punk stage over the summer.  
>Rachel wanted to impress her before she moved on and got bored with Rachel and her diva personality and broadway appearance.<br>Rachel took a deep, nervous breath and left to go to Quinn's.  
>After she got out of the car, she nervously lit a cigarette to smoke as she waited. She normally wouldn't have smoked but Quinn did, and she and Santana had sort of talked Rachel into it. Rachel had to admit it was relaxing and helped her acheive new tones to her voice.<br>The door opened and Rachel quickly dropped the cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with the heel of her boot.  
>Judy Fabray opened the door and stared at Rachel for what must have been a good minute.<br>"Hello, Rachel." she said finally, "My, you look... different."  
>"Th-thanks." Rachel exhales nervously, "Is Quinn home?"<br>Mrs. Fabray stepped to the side to allow Rachel into the house.  
>"Well?" she asked when Rachel didn't budge.<br>"Umm... It's not polite to enter someone's home without being... invited in." Rachel explained, rocking back on her heels.  
>Judy rolled her eyes but was glad that Rachel was still the same person inside despite her current outward appearance, "Please, come in, Rachel."<br>Rachel sighed happily as her foot passed safely through the door and she peeked nervously into the living room for Quinn.  
>"She's upstairs." she informed Rachel who nodded once and strutted more confidently up the stairs.<br>She cracked open the door to Quinn's bedroom to find her in a long dark shirt and her underwear, dancing around her room to Joan Jett.  
>Rachel smirked and took in Quinn's short bright pink hair, her silver nose ring, her dark ripped Tshirt.<p>

"Hello Daddy, Hello Mom, I'm your Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb!"

Rachel grinned at her girlfriends choice of song and watched her twist around singing the next part.

"Hello World, I'm your wild girl! I'm your Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb!"

Rachel took advantage of her new speed and was behind Quinn in a flash, she caught her around the wrists and began dancing with the startled girl, singing into her ear.

"Hey street boy, you want some style? Your dead end dreams won't make you smile. I'll give you something to live for. Have ya, grab ya, till you're sore!"

She ran her hand down Quinn's body and squeezed her ass before she twisted around in Rachel's arms, placing a hot open mouthed kiss to her girlfriend's lips.

"Hello Daddy, Hello Mom, I'm your Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb!" Quinn sang seductively, grabbing Rachel's zipper and pulling her toward the bed.  
>Rachel smiled and straddled her girlfriend on the bed.<br>"God, Rach, you look so hot like this." Quinn breathed.  
>Quinn grabbed her girlfriends hips and licked along the waist band of Rachel's skirt.<br>"Fuck, Quinn." Rachel breathed.  
>Quinn licked up Rachel's stomach until she got to her bellybutton ring, which she stuck her tongue through and played with before moving her tongue up to Rachel's top.<br>"May I?" she asked, and Rachel nodded, unable to string together a sentence.  
>Quinn took the zipper between her teeth and rid Rachel of her top. Gasping when she found her girlfriend without a bra.<br>She smiled up at her as Rachel dug her fingers in a rip on Quinn's T and ripped it in half, dragging it off Quinn's body.  
>Quinn gasped and brought her tongue to Rachel's breast.<br>Rachel moaned and rutted her thigh against Quinn's core.  
>Quinn bit on Rachel's nipple as she bucked up into Rachel's thigh, trying to rub her own leg against her girlfriend to get her off as well.<br>After a minute Quinn pushed Rachel off, "Hold on, hold on."  
>Rachel looked at Quinn confused as she forces her girlfriend up and gets on her knees in front of her.<br>"I want to taste you." Quinn rasps,  
>"Oh god, Quinn." Rachel moans, allowing her girlfriend to pull off her underwear and disappear under her skirt.<br>Quinn's tongue delves deep inside Rachel, twirling and lapping at her juices.  
>Rachel's moan threatened to break over the cover of the music, and Quinn pulled back to shush her undead girlfriend.<br>Quinn returned to her task, gripping Rachel's hips as she cants into Quinn's face.  
>"Fuck Quinn!" she cried as she came into Quinn's mouth.<br>She sighed as Quinn pulled off, "Your turn baby."  
>She pulled down Quinn's underwear and ran a finger over her girlfriends folds.<br>"Just.." Quinn gasped, "fuck me."  
>Rachel quickly pushed in two fingers, and Quinn moaned.<br>Rachel straddled her girlfriend on the bed and attached her lips to Quinn's neck, adding another finger and rocking her hips against her hand to push her fingers deeper and deeper into Quinn.  
>"God, Rachel, more! Please!" Quinn moaned, burying a hand in Rachel's soft curls, holding her mouth to Quinn's throat.<br>Rachel added her last finger, speeding up and pushing in harder.  
>Her mouth sucked at Quinn's pulse point and her eyes darkened. She could smell the blood under Quinn's skin. Her fang brushes against Quinn's throat and pierces her skin. A small droplet of blood trickled out and Rachel dragged her tongue along the line, lapping the bead of blood until it was gone.<br>"Unng, Rachel. Bite me." Quinn moaned low.  
>Rachel pulled back to look at her punk rocker girlfriend, not stopping the movement of her hand.<br>"What?" she asked quietly.  
>"Bite me. Drink my blood. Please." Quinn said.<br>"But what if-" Rachel started.  
>"You won't kill me Rach, you love me too much. Please!" Quinn moaned, feeling her oncoming orgasm.<br>Rachel sunk her teeth into Quinn's throat at the same time Quinn climaxed, screaming out Rachel's name far louder than the blasting rock n' roll could ever hide.  
>Downstairs, Judy pretended she couldn't hear what her daughter was up to and turned up the volume on the tv.<br>Rachel's hungry laps of tongue turned into slow savoring sucks as she coaxed more blood out of the wound on Quinn's neck.  
>Finally, the blood trickling from the bite slowed itself to a stop and Rachel licked off the last of it, sighing and flopping off her girlfriend, bringing hazy, sated eyes to meet her girlfriends awe filled and darkened ones.<br>Quinn hopped off the bed and padded her way over to her night stand to inspect the large bite mark on her neck, not caring that she was nude.  
>Rachel scooted to the end of the bed and stretched out, still wearing the skirt and boots, and lit up a cigarette.<br>"Cool." Quinn commented finally on the bite, and Rachel relaxed a little, offering the cigarette to Quinn when she held her hand out for it.  
>Quinn took a long slow drag on Rachel's smoke before sighing deeply and leaning forward to exhale the smoke into her girlfriends mouth as they kissed languidly.<br>Rachel reached out to take the smoke back but the pink haired girl danced away and held the cigarette comfortably out of the vampire's reach.  
>Rachel was in front of the girl in the blink of an eye which startled Quinn.<br>"I'll never get used to that." she mumbled.  
>"You don't want to play this game with me, Fabray." Rachel growled.<br>Quinn moaned quietly at Rachel's behavior and offered her the smoke, powerless to argue with the vampire right now.  
>Rachel took the last drag of the rapidly disappearing cigarette, and exhaled as she dropped the butt onto the fuzzy pink carpet, stomping it out with her boot before it could catch the place on fire.<br>Rachel strutted away to find her top and Quinn stared at the spot on the carpet, admiring her girl's new attitude.  
>"Okay, Rach. I'm not sure what happened to you, but I love it." Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.<br>"You happened to me, Quinn." Rachel said, "but don't expect me to dress like this at school or anything."  
>Quinn laughed, "No, no. I'm just fine with keeping this side of you all to myself."<br>Rachel pulled Quinn closer to her by her ass, kissing the girl hard.  
>"I love you, Quinn. I love every insane, rebellious, pink, and... red," she said, running her finger over the bite mark she'd left on Quinn's throat, "part of you."<br>Quinn laughed, "And I love you, Rach. I love your crazy, your drama, your diva side, and your... playful... side. And, living or dead you are still the hottest girl I know."  
>Rachel went to leave but Quinn caught her around the wrist, "Stay."<br>Rachel sighed and pulled off her boots, crawling into the disgustingly pink bed next to her girlfriend who's cotton candy colored hair matched the sheets.  
>"And don't do the typical vampire thing where I wake up and you've flown out the window or something." Quinn muttered sleepily into Rachel's hair.<br>Rachel scoffed, "I cannot FLY, Quinn. That's only a myth."

"What about garlic?"

"A myth! Now go to sleep."

"Did my mom have to invite you in?"

"Enough, Quinn... And yes."

"Will you show up in our graduation photo's?"

"Quinn!"

"What?"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight... Hey Rach?"

"What, Quinn?" Rachel snapped.

"What happens in the morning when the sun comes up?"

"... Hold on, I'm going to go close the curtains."

~FIN~ 


End file.
